Otaku's cafe
by Molise Uchiha
Summary: the story about a little cafe shop called Otaku's cafe. Where Kirino Ranmaru has to wear cosplay ( girl cosplay) He have a lot of trouble with his manager Molise Uchiha. However he still like to work there because he loves Cosplaying so much. Check out a funny story with Otaku's cafe
1. Otaku cafe

… I deleted my old story which I haven't finish in English yet… right… My grammars are not so good so please help me, or ignore it … And my mother language is not English so maybe.. I will have a lot of mistake… Anyway Enjoys guys

* * *

" Good morning and welcome home masters!"

Hi guys! I'm Kirino RanMARU… I have to say the word Maru clearly cu'z I'm a boy… However… I'm looked like a girl, with this pink hair and this maid's dress no one can say that I'm a boy. Maybe you'll think a boy wearing dress like me is weird , that's not my fault, cu'z everything in " Otaku café " is cosplay, and everything is trap

" Thank you please wait for a while, your meal will be served and feel free to read any manga that you like, Please excuse me" – I smiled brightly and read the script that I had to practice every single afternoon when every staff finished… I'm not too hard-working like that it just… the manager forced me to do It

" Oh! Hello my babe, it was a really good speech"

Just thinking about her and now she is here, in front of my face! This girl with dark blue hair, bright skin and beautiful "night sky "eyes is my manager, Molise Uchiha, she's a mess. She just thought that she is boss's grandaughter so she can bossy around, she really like cosplay so she's a manager and a staff too. She could easily won the first price of " number one otaku's coser" but sorry… I don't know why I always won that price…

" Molise please call me Kirino-san or at less call me Kirino"

I shown a fake smile on my face and replied her " big welcome" by a coldest voice

" Room number 4, 5 guests 1 matcha latte, 1 macchiato, 2 deep blue and 1 magical"

After having a war with Mol I just walked in front of Tsurugi – our best Barista and screamed out loudly the order then through the menu on the desk

"Work hard huh? Anyway magical is new and the hardest to show our guest can you do that?" Tsurugi looked at me and took a few sigh

" nah!... I can do it" I answered with my crummy voice

" Oh my babe! Why are you so cute in so many level, even if you angry? Anyway you look so cute in that maid dress, you are the best trap I've ever had!You know you're a bad boy! You steal my heart Kirino!"

She came closer and closer, her lips **almost** on my lips, that was so fast I don't even know what have happened. Then she just moved back, my face turned red like a truck, I couln't say anything, I think my head was somewhere else

"… you..you…" I almost slapped her face thankfully, I'm quiet patient, I cover my mouth and just stand there died in silent

" Mol! Don't teasing Kirino like that! You scared Kirino" Tsurugi turned back with the last order magical " Kirino are you sure you can do this?"

" Yes I can!" I angrily took the order and left the kitchen

" Kirino-senpai!" I heard that chipmunk's voice, Mol chased me? I turned back and yes, she did chased me " Just kidding, I just like your face when you're blushing even knew that you're a boy but I still jealous with you", I still walked in silent and listened to her apologize. Then we stopped at room 4. I just stood there and said nothing. Finally the first thing I said is:

" Please leave me alone,our guest is waiting"

Then I opened the room with a brightest smile

" Sorry masters, for let you waiting so long," I put down the green cup with beautiful Monakos's ( xxx holic) art on it

" This is Matcha latte. Matcha latte have the sweet and relax smell of Japanese tea, with a little fresh milk I hope that you can relax and feel warmer in these cold weather"

Then I put down a glass cup with three different layer, white milk under dark coffee, and on top is caramel with pikachu's art … Tsurugi what the hell… You like Pikachu

" This is Macchiato with three layer, our Barista make a special macchiato you master, we have caramel on top and dark coffee under it so that you can feel a bit of bitter then a little sweet"

I put down another two cup with beautiful blue look like the sea

" This is deep blue with a beautiful color of the sea, this will remind you of a fun vacation on the beach "

And the last order, my biggest challenge Magical.

Actually magical is kind of cocktail that turn in to a lot of color, if I not shake well the cup will fail with white , and if I shake too much is just like a mess with no color at all,this is Tsurugi's idea, I know Tsurugi is a genius but not everyone is a genius like him to do this cup 100% success and this is my first time doing this cup, hope nothing wrong.

" Excuse me master!" The door opened and Mol walked in with her vocaloid miku sakura's costume … what the heck, is she trying to ruin my life?

" I'm the manager of Otaku's café and welcome you home, I would like to introduce this special cup, this is the hardest and the most delicious cup in our café, at first you can see the cup is only water right? And this is the secret to our cup, please enjoy"

… That my lines girl! I look at Mol and she just smile to me just like " You can do it Kirino" … Nope I'm not really think that, I just think " You'll die Kirino, you'll die"

. I picked up the cup and shake… please nothing happen please. Then I poured it into the water, nothing happen the water still water, and I lightly tap on the glass and the water started to change color, and it stop at yellow

" today color is yellow, at it said you'll be very happy today! Hope you have fun masters , Please excuse us" The last thigh I said. We stood up and walked out. After closed the door I took a sigh and turned to Mol, who was tried to fix her costume

" So what?" I suddenly said that in front of her

" What what?" She innocently looked at me and asked back

" Why did you come in?"

" Did you said that our guest?" She smiled and walked away in to the kitchen.


	2. everyone have their story

Sorry for late update guys… I just… too busy and I can't log in fanfiction-net for so many days… So… ENJOY … And ignore gramar

I do not own the character only Molise

* * *

Finally at last the café closed, I took a sighed and picked up my bag

_" Hey Sweet heart! Are you leaving?"_

Gosh why they always call me such a girly nick name?... Molise is… is…. IS A BRAT she started it first, I turned back with a grumpy face I almost screamed out loudly that I'm not a girl!

_" Kirino-senpai don't be so grumpy like that! You still so cute when you're grumpy"_

Men… This boy with Kamijou's cosplay ( Index librorum prohibitorum) is… Kiriya… yeah he's a newbie,… I think I don't really like him… but we…Got well together – I think… Anyway I just sighed again and walked out of the dressing room

_" Kirino-senpai… you should have a talk… with… um… well… Mol-chan… She's not always happy like she seem"_

I thought Kiriya did smiled a little… maybe he just made fun of me.

Today snow felt heavily, gosh… Too cold, I have to arrive home as soon as possible.. so I took a shortcut. Who is that? The girl under the snow and singing?... That short hair… that… dark blue eyes shined bright like the star at night… Her chipmunk's voice… that was Mol?... What is she doing here?... her voice just like high up in the sky and a tear drop just falling down

_" What are you doing here?" I walked by after saw her tear…. Why did she cry?..._

_" Oh! Kirino –senpai… Well I just.. remember somethings,… and…"_ She smiled… the cold weather made her face looked like blushing, she was hidding something?

_" And You cry?"_

_" You silly Ofcourse not! Haha I just wanted to sing"_

" You

_" And You cry?"_

_" You silly Ofcourse not! Haha I just wanted to sing"_

_"you are silly not me what do you want to hide?... You always laugh and teasing me like you are… a little…. BRAT…"_ I didn't know why I say that… Men… I'm always confusing when I talked to who just cried

_" I know what you mean…."_ She smiled and turned away with a sad face _" But… Always smile, Lucky always come_" She showed me her big smiled and gave me a thumb up

_" Lucky come but… isn't that mean you have to be hurt for all the time that you smile?"_

_" I did hurt but… what can I do left?"_

_" You can tell me… I only hear once because you saved me this afternoon"_

_" You are cute!"_

_" Stop calling me that!"_

_" Haha… do you think… something is in front of you a few minute and then disapeared?"-_ She laughed and asked me a really weird question…, She smiled but… I think she was hidding somethings.. It was a fake smile

_" … Let me think… Ofcourse I do because it once happened to me"_ Now she made me feel like her, I don't want to repeat the memories, bad memories, the thing that I wanted to forget but I never can

_" Happened to you?"_ She surprised and looked at me with her Loli face, My heart started to beat so fast, OMG I had a heart attack, maybe you will think I'm a lolicon, but believe me,… I am not… at least not for Mol. I got back to my self, smiled and answered

_" In the hospital, my mom was really sick,… But she always said she is okay,… Then oneday, my father asked me to said goodbye to mom and go home like usual, I climbed up the bed, smiled and kissed goodbye, but she held me back, she said that my hair was really pretty don't ever cut it away, so that she could comb it for me. She took out the comb and combed my hair, I was really happy, But I would never know that was the last time she ever talk to me. Before I left the nurse lets my mom lay down, she smiled and held my hand really tight, she cried,… And her smile disappeared… The last things I know is doctor ran into the room, a lot of people woke my mom up,… and my dad hug me tightly, He cried… That is what happened to me" _I really want to cry but I don't know why when I told this to Mol, I felt more relax than sad, I did smile too, maybe my mom went to the heaven and looking at me being a female slave for this brat, She would laugh so hard. Just thought about that made me laughed, and then I looked at her, she smiled brightly

_" Your mom is lucky to have a son like you, but you still my trap next time you were lolita dress"_

… I just thought good about her for 15 seconds and now she back, my brat manager!, She laughed at me but then silently turned back

_" How about you? "_

_" What?"_

_" Your story?"_

_" My whole clan disappeared"_ She cover her eyes with her hands "_ And I was the one who killed all of them"_ The sentence made me socked so bad,… I died in silent, No way she is bad but she is not the kind of people who would kill someone,… She was quivering when I shocked … Is she crying? I pulled out her hand… What the heck

"_ hahaha look at your face Kirino, you would fall into that kind of trap? You are so innocent Kirino_"

This brat.. I will never ever gonna forgive her, NEVER… My face turned red even the weather was so cold… but I felt so hot… Until she stoped laughing and turn back again

_"… It Is true right?"_

_"Huh?"_

_" You whole clan disappear?"_

_" You the only one who caught me Kirino… You right!"-_ She walked passed me to the bench at the end of the road, She sat there and look at the night sky

_I came near her and sat down, I know she would tell me the whole story,… and… yes she told me_

_" I was 3… My brother,Ichi-nii, left me and asked me wait for my second brother, Sasu-nii, to get him back. I went back home with sasu-nii, he really excited, he told me about his school, his class and what he learned from ninja school. His smile was really warm and brightly until… We got back to the clan. Eveyone… slept on the street,… I was too small to know what was the red liquid that covered everyone was blood. Sasu-nii didn't said anything. I just said that_

_- Sasu-nii they'll sick should we call them?._

_He just held my hand and smiled_

_-We will wake them up later okay, just head home first and asked Ichi-nii for help_

_He pulled me so hard that I was really hurt I kept shout out loud that I was hurt but sasu-nii kept running and running, until we got home… the home painted with red… Sasu-nii was scared he ran all the house and called mom and dad. I followed him don't know anything. We went to our practiced room and… mom, dad was lay down on the floor, I thought they just slept so I tried to wake them up, I was cover with blood, I was scare that mom and dad will slept forever, I kept calling… But I knew that mom and dad never listened to me so I asked sasu-nii to do it_

_- Mol mom and dad died they can't wake up_

_I was scared so I cried a lot, I sceam and slaped sasu-nii's face_

_- You lied mom and dad just slept, they will wake up!"_

_And then I kept wake them up, Ichi-nii showed up in the dark with his sharp eyes_

_- Ichi-nii please wake mom and dad up, Sasu-nii was really bad, Sasu-nii said that mom and dad died they can't wake up, call them up Ichi-nii!_

_But I was wrong, sasu-nii saw the Kanata on Ichi-nii's hand and quickly ran into me and pulled me out of him,... The Kanata flashed in front of my eyes and a scar left on my face by that, It not really clear by now but it still be seen!"_

She smiled to me and showed me her scar, her story was even more painfull than mine, but she could still smiled?. With curious I saked her again

_" And then? Somethings did happened isn't it?"_

_" You brat! You always got me. Then… Sasu-nii just screamed_

_-Mol get away from him he's the monster who killed mom and dad"- _I was shock, if she said that then she mean " Itachi killed the whole clan?"

_" We stucked in his Sharingan and… we saw a lot of terrible things, we saw the way he killed everyone, the way they fell down, and the way mom and dad went to slept, I didn't even have a chance to talk to my mom and dad, I didn't even see their smile or… heard their voice, everything was just, the Katana flashed, mom and dad fell and blood everywhere. I was scare, the only thing I heard was just Ichi-nii said_

_- You brats, live to revenge if you can…_

_And I fainted, last thing I remember was Sasu-nii's crying voice, My tear ran out too, and we just stucked there in the dark, That's my story"_

She end up her story and stood up, turned back and smile to me.

_" So how was it felt? I mean at least I saw my mom smile but,… you…"_

Suddently all of the question in my head disappeared and be replaced with a weird question, I thought she would cry but she still smile and reply to me

_" It was hurt…a lot, like I have a heart attack, my tear never stop, when I went to bed,… every single night the memories return, and I can't never sleep. Sasu-nii always woke by my bed until I slept again, He never left me before, At least there is someone still be there for me"_

She turned back and looked at the star, She has to live her whole life with those bloody memories? I think I'm lucky than her, much more lucky. Maybe girls will be stronger than you ever thought.

_" Don't you think that it is me or you who hurt the most, in our café we all have problem, Tsurugi, Kariya, Shindou,… A lot, they hurt is the reason made them come to manga and anime, that's why they are Otaku."_

She looked at me and smiled, but that smile, Somehow I know she was just fake, she's right everyone in our café have their own problem, they have their own bad memories,… but nothing more painful than seeing your own brother killed your family and friends. I don't know why I felt hurt, in my heart. My head turned around and around, and I just suddently said somethings that I never think before

_" Mol just cry no one here just cry, I won't tell anyone that you were crying"_

She looked at me surprisingly, she sat down on the ground, her whole body was quivering, her tear started to fall. I stood up and walked near her, I sat down and put my hand on her shoulder

_" Good girl just cry_"

She cried it out loud, and suddently hug me tightly, she just like a crybaby, just like that she screamed in my ears for the whole night… =_=". And she got sick… She fainted because of tired, so I had to carry her home. Her house wasn't too hard to find because it was the biggest house in the whole town, It was a tower from Edo. It surpose to be the town manager's house, but since her mom and dad died so they adopted her and her brother. I got there by no time and… I like 0.0 YOOOOOOOO! Where is the door bell?. Until I found it… man can this place be any more serious?, the door bell seem even more technology than Shindou's house. I'm never like technology things,… except my mobile phone ,which the brat I'm carrying on my back here throw it away a few days ago, BRAT WHEN WILL YOU WAKE UP? GIVE BACK MY PHONE!

Gosh I can't help it I have to call her relative, I ring the door bell and a female voice politely answered

_" Yes may I help you?"_

_" Oh is this Uchiha house?"_

_" Yes it is, may I help you sir?"_ – See they did call me sir that mean I'm a BOY!

_" I'm a friend of Sasuke Uchiha can I see him? Please call him to the gate I just want to talk a little"_

_" Yes let's me ask young master"_

A few minutes later, a young handsome fellow stood in front of me, he seem surprise when I carried his little sister

_" You are Sasuke Uchiha?"_ –I asked

_" Yes I'm, what did you do to my sister?"_

He angryly open the gate and took his sister from me

_" Mol got a cold please take good care of her, oh and she always like hot lemon tea so I think it will make her feel good after she wake up"_ – I bowed my head and about to leave

"_ Wait I know it and it is really snowy out there, come in and talk I have something to ask you"_ – Sasuke asked me to stay for awhile… Gosh can the Uchiha's family get any more serious? I don't want to be slave to this house you know, especially female slave!

_"Welcome home young masters, Oh my god what happened to Molise-sama?"_

_" She got sick please take care of her for me Nami"_

_" Yes young master, I'll call the doctor right away"_

Okay I know It seem crazy, you know how I react when I saw her house's gate right? And this time inside her house I like YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

That's only thing that I can tell. I just stood there like I'm died allready, until Sasuke woke me up

_" You not gonna stand there are you?" – _He sat on the super size salon and pour the tea, isn't that the maid surpose to do this job?

_" No just died before some kind of big house"_

_" Haha seem like you never get in a big house"_

_" Nope my best friend live in a mansion but, this just like a palace."_

_" Your right! But Mol never like this place"_ – Sasuke silently looked at a picture on the wall, there was Mol, Sasuke and their granpa

_" I know why she must have hurted a lot"_

_" She did, that why I want to protect you know her story. Say what is your relationship with her?"_

You guys can't be any serious, that brat can be in any relationship with me, but in my eyes she is a devil, she gonna kill me oneday

_" Manager and slave"_

_" Haha I know how it feel kid"_ – Yeah you should have, you are her brother If you are not her slave… I don't know how you can live until now _" But I don't think she look at you as a slave, just like she did to me. You said that Mol is your manager, that mean you work in Otaku café aren't you?"_

_" Sure I am"_

_" What's your name?"_ – Should I tell him? I may lie but… even that… I can't even get anything from that so… I think I should tell my name, but… I don't know when will I wake up and lose some of the part in my body… wow that scary _" Don't scare I just want to know for her sake"_ – HE sure know what am I thinking

_" Kirino RanMARU"_- The word Maru have to be clearly!

_" What wrong with the word maru in your name?"_

_" If one day you work at a café and you suddently became a female slave… You will know_" My face look like (-_-) and Sasuke just like (o_o) and then He laughed, why everyone think that's funny anyway?

_" You kidding me"_

_" Nope I'm not"_

_" Kids"-_ He laughed at me, yup his smile was really warm like Mol said, but why she said it dissappear?

_" I just want to ask you one question"-_ And… his smile disappeared… what the heck with this world… everything I think of always come just like everyone know what am I thinking! Sasuke got serious and looked at me with his sharped eyes " _Will you move in here and protect Mol when I'm gone?"_

Huh? HOE?! WHAT DID YA SAID?!


End file.
